Jack Frost x Reader
by Kyo-Lion
Summary: Title says it all lovelies :)
1. Chapter 1

(Your POV)

Snow.

It was always such a beautiful thing for me. The way it slowly but surely fell onto the ground, never making a single sound. The way tears fall, they never make noise either. The color, white, pure white, cascading the land in its beauty.

Yes, snow has always been beautiful.

That is until the day it made me lose my brother.

He was driving his carriage down the road, reckless as usual. I was only five at the age, but I remember everything clearly. The way he lay so still, too still, on the hospital bed, the way the carriage was left and the wounds inflicted on the poor horses that were so bravely leading it forward.

But he made me a promise, my brother. He said, that since he died of snow, snow will be the way he would see me again. He said, that one day, a boy about my age in the future, will come and visit me in my palace.

Tears slipped down my cheek as I stared at him, his cold, pale hand in my own warm, colorful one. He smiled weakly, and with that, breathed his last.

I am sixteen now, and though the thought seems foolish, I am still waiting for the boy to come for me. Rumor has it that he is already in my town, coming for me.

Jack Frost, they say his name is. His name drifts over this town oh so carelessly and now everyone knows him. But alas, I fear he may be nothing more than a fairytale.

"(Y/n)," my stepmother calls from the other side of the door, "dinner is served. Wash up and come down at once."

"Yes, stepmother." I call back.

Yes, I live with my stepmother. She's cruel. A witch. My father and mother both disappeared from the face of this Earth. Supposedly, they were going to go discover a new land. But rumors that go around town is that they sailed off of the edge of the world. What a foolish idea, the world is not flat.

I did as I was told and went downstairs. My maid, Mildred, waited for me by my chair. As she spotted me, she pulled it out, flashing a kind smile.

"Mildred, what is this that we are having for dinner today?" I asked as I set my napkin on my lap.

"It is stew, my child. Chicken and broccoli stew." Mildred said as she pushed my chair forward effortlessly.

I groaned to myself. Probably another one of my stepmother's concoctions. I toyed with my stew, not noticing that my stepmother was making herself over to me rather quickly.

"Foolish, ungrateful girl!" She hissed at me.

I gasped and dropped my spoon into the plate, causing some of the "stew" to jump up and land on my stepmother's red velvet dress. She roared in anger and slapped me. I felt tears spring up into my eyes as the heat of the slap tingled over my cheek.

"Go up to your room! Tonight you starve!" Stepmother screeched at me.

Not wanting another hit, I ran upstairs. Tears were flowing down my face in steady streams and I locked the door behind me. Not wasting another moment, I collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh brother," I whispered into the sheets, as if they held a reply, "where is this boy you spoke of?" I asked.

As my breathing calmed, I soon found myself asleep.

(Jack)

I flew to the mansion at the end of the street. Word has it that the girl there is being brutalized by her stepmother. But those are just rumors. As I spotted it, I found myself smiling. Everyone I've overheard says that the girl is really beautiful. They say she has big (e/c) eyes and (h/l), (h/c) hair.

I flew up to one of the windows. Luckily, it was the girl's room. She was asleep on her bed. And boy, was she beautiful.

With a wicked smile, I sent a gust of wind that opened the window ever so slightly, but enough room to let me squeeze through. I floated over to the girl and gasped. She bared an uncanny resemblance to the girl in the prophecies that was meant to be the guardian of Halloween.

But before I could stop myself, I was removing her bangs from her face. Causing her to wake up.

She stared at me with big (e/c) eyes before proceeding to swing her pillow at me.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!?" She hissed furiously but quietly.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm Jack Frost. And try the window."

She blinked, "Jack...Frost...?" She asked.

"The one and only." I replied with a smile.

I flinched as tears rimmed her eyes. I didn't know what I'd said that was wrong, but she was crying. The girl lunged herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck causing heat to rush to my face.

"I've been waiting for you for eleven years." She breathed into my ear.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading! I'll continue when I have 10 reviews! Thanks and be sure to check out my Jeff the Killer x Reader~ love you~

Kyo :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack)

I smiled against the girl's neck. Her breath was warm on my cold cheek and my arms remained at my sides. I chuckled and hastily pushed the girl away.

"Whoa. Easy there. What's your name?" I asked.

She smiled and wiped a few stray tears off of her face with the heel of her hand, "(y/n)."

I nodded and flew around her room, thinking of what to say next. Then, I remembered. She had said that she had waited for me. How did she know who I was? Who made her wait for me?

"Why were you waiting for me? Did you know I would come?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

(Y/n) tilted her head and stared at the (f/c), floral pattern that decorated her bed. "Yes, I was expecting you, for a while now as I said before."

I huffed, "how did you know I would come?"

(Y/n) sighed and looked out the window sadly, watching the snow fall to the ground. "My brother, he told me you would come."

I frowned, "your brother? Where is he? I want to know him."

A look of sadness spread across (y/n)'s beautiful features and tears rimmed her big (e/c) eyes again. "He, um, he's gone. He's been gone for while now."

Surprise shot through me, and a sudden pang of guilt exploded in my chest. "Wow, (y/n). I am so sorry I didn't mean to. Can you, can you tell me his name?" I asked.

She looked at me, a perplexed look on her face, "Manny. But why does that matter?"

Shock shot through me faster than a whip. Her brother? Man on the Moon? I don't understand. North was going to have to hear about this. I frowned. How was I going to explain this to the guardians? Ah, I know, I'll tell them that I saw her being abused by her step-mother and came in, to the rescue! It's nothing short of the truth. Kind of.

I smiled and reached out for (y/n), "come on. You should come with me."

She frowned and her eyes darted around the room nervously. "Why should I?" She asked.

"Because, my friend can talk to your brother." I said with a small, nervous smile.

"What? He can?" (Y/n) asked, happiness flooded her voice. "Fine. I'll go with you. But first, I should talk to my friend. I promised him I'd buy him some crayons." (Y/n) said crossing her arms.

"Okay. Fine." I said reaching out again.

(Y/n), although with extreme trepidation, took my hand. I pulled her against me, and with that, flew out the window. The entire way to the store, she was screaming and squealing, telling me to slow down. But I was having too much fun to stop. Once we got there, (y/n) huffed angrily and patted down her wind-blown hair.

"This will only take me a few minutes." She said with a curt nod.

I shrugged and leaned against the tree just outside the store.

(Your POV)

I exhaled slowly and greeted the store clerk. I went to the isle that has the art materials and picked up a 24 pack of crayons. I smiled at the thought of seeing Jamie again and held the box close to my chest as I made it to the register.

The clerk smiled and said, "take it, this one's on me."

I smiled and gave him a dollar in tip anyway, for his kindness. I went outside and Jack was leaning against a tree. He got off and began to walk by my side as I made my way to Jamie's house.

"So. Who are we going to see?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, just a friend of mine." I said with a smile.

As we rounded the corner, I saw Jamie playing outside. I couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across my face.

"Jamie!" I called out happily.

"Oh, (y/n)!" He said back.

I ran over to him, nearly tripping over my long dress.

"Look," I said breathlessly, "I have your crayons." I said with a smile.

Jamie immediately took them from me with a huge smile on his face. "Oh thanks, (y/n)!" He gaped up at Jack, who floated up behind me.

"You know Jack?" He asked.

"You know Jamie?" Jack asked behind me.

My eyes widened and I smiled, "let's just assume for the moment that we all know each other. Well, Jamie, it was nice seeing you. Jack is taking me somewhere."

"Okay, (y/n). Thanks for the crayons!" Jamie said as he ran back into his house.

I nodded and offered Jack my hand. He smiled and pulled me against me, I shrieked as we went up high and he flew off.

Too fast as always.

(Jack)

Once we arrived at the North Pole, (y/n) was trembling more than the ground during an earthquake. I gave her my sweater, though it wasn't much help, she appreciated it anyway. Which, somehow, made me feel happy inside.

"North?" I asked, my voice was nothing but a squeak. Between the elves and yetis, I didn't stand a chance. "North!" I shouted a little louder.

From the back, there was loud rumble and North came out from the door.

"Ah, Jack. Good fried, long time no see, eh?" He said pulling me into an extremely tight hug.

"Uh," I choked out, "can't breathe, can't breathe."

"But of course. And uh, this lovely lady, who might she be?" North asked peering around me curiously.

"This," I said gesturing over to (y/n), "is (y/n). She told me that her brother was Manny."

"Brother is Man on Moon? No, not possible." North said walking over to (y/n), who looked freaked out of her mind.

"My brother's name was Manny. I promise, he told me that Jack would come for me one day, and it came true." She said glancing up at me nervously.

"Hm, you do bare quite resemblance to Halloween guardian. Come." He said walking over to the huge globe. "Do you believe in guardians?" North asked wrapping his huge arm around (y/n)'s small shoulders.

"Guardians?" (Y/n) asked curiously.

"Yes," I answered, "as in me. North, or Santa. The Tooth Fairy. Sandman. And the Easter Kangaroo." I said with a small sneer.

"Oh, yes of course I believe in them. Wait, Kangaroo? I thought he was a bunny?" (Y/n) asked raising her eyebrows quizzically.

"I am a rabbit, mate." An all too recognizable voice said from behind me.

"Kangaroo!" I said with a smile.

"It's Bunnymund, you twit. Who's this?" Bunnymund asked pointing at (y/n).

"She's (y/n)." I said.

"Oi, she bares quite a resemblance to the Halloween chick, eh?" Bunnymund asked.

"Alright. Can someone please explain to me about the Halloween spirit?" (Y/n) asked with a tone of frustration.

"Yup. Follow me." I said flying into another room.

Time to make a new guardian.

* * *

Well? I know, it probs sucks. Sorry! But I'll continue when I have 25 comments~

Sorry for the wait, was busy with finals TT^TT

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Jack)

I led (y/n) into the small library that was at the back of the workshop and pulled out a book of the Guardians. I brought it back to a small table where (y/n) had decided to sit and I laid it there.

"So, this is going to show me the Halloween Guardian?" (y/n) asked, propping her elbows on the table and leaning closer to me.

I swallowed at our closeness and opened the book to the page with the Halloween Guardian on it, "yeah. Look, she looks just like you." I said pointing at a girl who bared an uncanny resemblance to (y/n).

"And, what does it take to become a Guardian?" (Y/n) asked with a small smile.

I looked down guiltily, "well, death I suppose."

"Death!?" (Y/n) shrieked.

I nodded. "You don't have to become a Guardian but–"

"Oh don't worry," (y/n) said with a frown, "I won't."

I smiled. Of course she wouldn't want to die. I didn't want to die either, but it happened.

"Can I, um, still travel with you?" (Y/n) asked, rubbing her arm and avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah, totally." I said with a smile.

"And, death. It's a choice right? It's not in the 'prophecy,' that I'm going to die. It doesn't have to be me that turns into the Halloween Guardian is it?" (y/n) asked, running her hands along the book with trepidation.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask North." I said with a small shrug.

Silence drifted between us. Heart aching, mind shattering, silence. I only stared at (y/n). I've been alive for a long time, and I've seen some very beautiful girls, but I think (y/n) is a rare beauty. With her flawless (s/c) skin and big (e/c) eyes, she looks gorgeous.

"Jack. Please don't take me back to that wretched house. It's torture living there." (Y/n) complained.

I nodded, "no of course not. I wouldn't want anything that makes you unhappy."

_Don't get too attached to her. _I reminded myself, _she's already decided that she doesn't want to be immortal. If you fall for her, you might suffer total heart-break when she dies. Because all humans wither away. _

"Um, since I'm not going back. Can I go tell Jaime? Just, that I'm not staying is all." (Y/n) said with a small smile.

I nodded and offered my hand for her to take. She promptly took it and I flew her all the way back to Jaime's house. (y/n) smiled gratefully and went up to Jaime's door, knocking a few times before Jaime's mom opened the door and smiled kindly at (y/n).

"Ah, (y/n). Are you looking for Jaime?"

"Yes ma'am." (Y/n) replied with a small nod.

"He went to the park, dear. You'll find him there."

We said bye to Jaime's mother and went to the park. (y/n) gasped, there were no kids, nothing. It was deserted and Jaime was nowhere to be found.

"Where," (y/n) said glancing around frantically, "where is he?" She shrieked.

I flew all over the park and finally found Jaime in a hole in a tree.

"Jaime," I sighed, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

Jaime hissed me to shush and pointed to the ground. I gritted my teeth. There was black dust, and that could only belong to one person. Pitch.

"(Y/n)!" I called out.

She looked up and smiled, running over to Jaime and I.

"Oh you found him!"

"Yes, it looks like he has indeed. Hello again, Frost." An all too familiar voice hissed from behind us.

(y/n) and I whirled around. I loosed a low growl and put (y/n) behind me.

"Pitch."

* * *

OK, I know that it is short and I am so sorry! But I am uber busy (btw, I am sorry I forgot to update yesterday, I got a bit caught up in Doctor Who :D) Anyway, I'll continue when I have 30 comments! Thanks~

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!


End file.
